<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remembering by karasunova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969790">Remembering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova'>karasunova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching for some old texts, Hermione and Teddy stumble across something from her past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remembering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021<br/>Square: G1 - Remembrall</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione led Teddy into her bedroom. “Now, I’m sure those books are in here somewhere. Maybe I stored them away in the closet or maybe under the bed?” She pointed to her closet. “Why don’t you check the boxes on the top shelf while I check under the bed.”</p>
<p>Teddy gave her a mock salute. He turned to the closet and reached up for the first box he could see. He was rather tall for a thirteen-year-old and could reach the edges by just standing on his tip-toes.</p>
<p>Hermione kneeled down on the floor and looked around under her bed for her old ancient runes texts. Teddy had asked to use them for the upcoming school year.</p>
<p>“Ow, what the heck?”</p>
<p>“Teddy?” Hermione immediately got to her feet.</p>
<p>Teddy had bent over to pick something up. “This fell on my head.” He held out a small spherical object. “What is it?”</p>
<p>She gasped. She hadn’t seen that particular bauble in <em>years</em>.</p>
<p>Teddy handed it over. “Wait, is that a remembrall?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she breathed out, tracing her finger over it’s gold ring. “It has smoke inside and it runs red if you’ve forgotten something.”</p>
<p>Teddy poked it. “There’s no smoke right now. Where did you get it?”</p>
<p>Hermione held it carefully in her hands, moving backward to sit on the end of her seat. “My dad bought it, during a visit to Diagon Alley,” she whispered.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione and her parents were set to meet the Weasleys. They had arrived early to Diagon Alley to get their bearings and have some money exchanged at Gringotts. Shopping at Diagon Alley could be overwhelming for even the most seasoned shoppers and even more so during back-to-school season. So, the Grangers slipped into what looked like an antique store to get a break from the crowd outside. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione’s parents were admiring the furniture and décor, while Hermione searched for old books or clothes. </em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Would you look at this!” Hermione’s dad piped up. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione zoomed back to her parents and peered over his arm. “What is it?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He held up an orb with pale gray smoke floating within. </em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Oh! That’s a remembrall. The smoke inside turns red when you’ve forgotten something.” </em></p>
<p>
  <em>The smoke within the orb remained gray. Her dad chuckled. “I suppose I haven’t forgotten anything have I? What would you call it? Charmwork?” She nodded and he continued, “it’s quite extraordinary.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione met up with her mother who was admiring a porcelain vase. The events in the bookstore between Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy made her forget about the remembrall and the antique store until later that night after dinner. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her dad had sat her down in the sitting room, while her mother walked in with a tray with their tea things on it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her dad patted Hermione on the knee. “Off to another year at Hogwarts,” he said happily, but she could see the strain in his smile. “We are so proud of you darling and we know you’ll do wonderful. Just don’t forget to have fun every now and then, alright?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She smiled nervously. “I’ll try.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He held out a small box tied up with a red ribbon. “For you. You may not ever need to use it, but I think it would be a good reminder for you.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She undid the ribbon and pulled off the top of the box. Inside lay the remembrall. The smoke inside whirled but remained gray. “Reminder for what?” </em>
</p>
<p>“<em>That sometimes extraordinary magic, extraordinary people, come in small packages. We love you very much, Hermione. We hope you continue to be your brilliant self.” </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Her mum sat down beside her and kissed the top of her head. “That’s right, my little spitfire. Stay true to yourself, Hermione. You don’t need to change for others or become something you’re not. Your true magic is here,” her mum touched the space above Hermione’s heart, “inside you.” </em>
</p>
<p>“Mai?” Teddy rested his hand against hers. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>She sniffled. “Yes. Sorry. My dad gave it to me. I think he and my mum were a little worried about sending me off to boarding school that year because well I was going to turn thirteen and in the midst of puberty.”</p>
<p>Teddy began to flush. “That makes sense. Harry didn’t get me a remembrall though. Just made me read the most embarrassing book.”</p>
<p>Hermione couldn’t help laughing. “He made you read a book?”</p>
<p>“It was better than the talk Nan gave me.” He hid his face behind his hands. “It was terrible.”</p>
<p>Hermione wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “I’m sorry, Teddy. Those talks are important though.”</p>
<p>He groaned. “I know.”</p>
<p>Hermione’s attention moved back to the smokeless remembrall in her hand. Sure, her father gave it to her as a reminder to be true to herself, but deep down maybe it was his attempt to give her something that would remind her of him. Remind her of her mother and her family away from Hogwarts, Scotland, and magic.</p>
<p>That even though she was different, that she was magical, they loved her.</p>
<p>“I wish I had a chance to meet them,” Teddy said softly.</p>
<p>She kissed the top of his head. “Me too. I know they would have loved you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One good thing about seeing and knowing so little about the Grangers is that we can characterize and build upon their characters how we'd like. I don't usually write them out of Hermione's life, but that was the direction this story went.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>